Back to you
by fishyfin1
Summary: I happen to hate season six, though not as much as season seven and every time I watch an episode, I see soo many alternate, BETTER, endings. This one takes place after episode 6x18, the one where Luke takes April on the shcool trip. JJ all the way!


**Hey guys! This is my first fic on the site. I _finally_ got down to writing a story, and I decided that since it was my obsession with Javajunkie that led me to this site, it would only be appropriate that my fist fic be theirs. So... here it is. Hopw you enjoy it. It's set after 6.18. I think thats the episode, where Luke takes April for the school trip. **

* * *

Anna had left a message with the school, saying she'd be a day late; which was why he had ended up with a sleeping tween in the passenger seat of his truck, on their way back to Stars Hollow. Although only ten thirty, April was exhausted from the trip, and all he had for company were his own thoughts.

Sneaking a look at this unconscious, newly found daughter, Luke let out a wry smile. Her entry into his life was the most bizarre thing. It seemed like someone was toying around with his life: getting married drunk and then ending up divorced – definitely _not_ a scene he'd picture himself in. And now this. April. Whoever was pulling his strings in this play was certainly bored and not smart. An unknown daughter appearing from the blue: no hint that she would show up, or that she even _existed_! If he was going to procreate, it would've made sense to at least have done it with Rachael, hell, even Nicole, but not Anna, who he hadn't heard from in ages. It was so long ago, that their relationship seemed like a fragment of his imagination. He guessed that his life was too ordinary for Stars Hollow – it needed to be jazzed up for him to fit in.

Turning off his engine after he'd pulled up in front of the driveway, he proceeded to gently awaken April and unload their belongings. The bag Anna had sent had proven to be useless – it looked and fit as much as a handbag did. The two of them trudged up the stairs to his apartment, fatigue evident in their every move. Placing a blanket and pillow on his couch as he settled down for the night, his daughter's voice was heard from the vicinity of his bed for the first time that night. An extraordinary feat in itself.

"How come I never see Lorelai around? I mean you guys are engaged right – so why don't you ever talk about her? I didn't even know she had a daughter. I know you're not the kind of guy to talk a lot, or open up; but she's going to be my step – mother right? I want to get know her – like I'm getting to know you."

He stared at her; of all the things to say, that topic was one he'd thought she'd never mention.

"I dunno… I thought you wouldn't be interested. And besides, I wanted more time with you… by myself," he stammered in his defense.

"Well, you apparently talk about me, since I'm 'famous,' so I just thought it would be natural for you to talk about her," she shrugged as she pulled the covers around her body. "And a couple of minutes in a day is not going to cut into our time. Anyways, night."

"Yeah… Night." He sank back into the couch, his thoughts far away.

GGLLJJGG

She'd stayed back at the inn later than usual, not wanting to return to an empty home. She had decided to walk home since the night was calm and serene, emotions she needed in her life right now. She pulled the baby blue sweater tighter around her chest, as a gentle breeze flew through, fully aware that she would have to wake up earlier to get to work in time – unless she hitched a ride off Sookie.

Turning the corner, her fiancé's green Chevrolet greeted her, the engine cool against the night she was standing in. Looking up she noted the lights were off, and she quickened her pace, hoping that the breeze, now stronger against her face would dry the tears that threatened to fall.

She didn't care if she was being stupid, or _over emotional_. She had given him space, kept telling herself that he would eventually let her back into his life – after all, that's how he worked – but who the hell needed _so _much time??? Things used to be better before, they would talk, they would do things together; now though, he had shut her out – especially at the time in their relationship where they should have been getting _closer_. They however, were working in reverse. She knew things had been too perfect: all the wedding details and Rory coming back. She knew that something had to go wrong. So if she was expecting it, why did it hurt so much?

It was only once she got into bed did she let the pain out. She allowed the tears, full of words and feelings she should have let out, fall from her eyes, travel down her cheeks and disappear into her pillow. She had hoped that things would eventually settle themselves; like they had over the ugly bedroom set. It had all come out in an argument. Maybe this was how it worked: the bigger the problem, the bigger the blow up. If they couldn't get through this together, what was the pint of getting married? And yet, living a life without Luke terrified her so, that the tears poured out with more vigor and speed.

GGLLJJGG

It had been around half an hour, and now she lay in her bed hiccupping into her pillow, when she heard the creak of the front door. Panic flooded through her as her thoughts sought themselves and she realized that any of the usual suspects who would actually enter her house, unannounced at this point in the night would have yelled to wake her. Mentally scolding herself for not making it a habit to lock the door at night, her body, along with the aftermath of having a good cry, and the newborn fear of hearing heavy footsteps grow louder, trembled more so than normal. The footsteps were clearly coming up the stairs – whoever it was, was definitely _not _succeeding in keeping the element of surprise. Jumping out of bed, and landing lightly on her feet, a skill her intruder would have envied, she scanned the room for any sort of weapon. Eyed her prize, she picked them up, knowing that the pointed ends would do damage. Hearing the dull thuds directly outside the door of the bedroom, she poised herself, ready to attack. Whoever this was, had some nerve to come straight to her bedroom. Couldn't he just grab whatever he wanted from downstairs and leave her in peace?

GGLLJJGG

He reached out to open the door, startled when he heard her threaten, "Come any closer mister and you'll be sorry. These are my favourite pair, and I know what they can do."

"Geez Lorelai, it's me." He flicked on the lights and chuckled at the sight before him. "You were planning to defend yourself with a pair of shoes?"

His features hardened when he took a closer look at her state: her teddy bear pajama bottoms were wrinkled and her baby blue tank top was scrunched up, as if someone had clenched the fabric between their fists. It was her face though that had replaced his smile with a concerned worry line: the tears that she hadn't bothered to wipe had left streaks on her face, and her nose was wet and red.

Realizing he was staring at the only evidence of how hurt she was, she tuned away to put her shoes back, ignoring his questioning look, and wiped her face. Her back still to him, and voice indifferent to hide the waver, she asked, "Why are you here so lat? Is everything okay?"

His turn to ignore, he avoided it. "How many times do I have to tell you to lock your door? And what are _you _doing up so late?"

"I forgot and I couldn't sleep." She ran her hands through her hair nervously, focusing on anything but him. Her walls were down, and his presence was weakening her. She knew if she looked at him, her face would be wet again. "Your turn."

"Well…" he started, hating the awkwardness between them, "April said something that got me thinking, and I had to see you."

"Oh – Really? What did she say?"

Not a person to bear his soul, he stalled looking hard at her and stammered; "She asked me why the two of you have never met; why I never introduced my fiancée to my daughter." The shame that had brought him here, seemed to engulf him as he spoke.

Startled, her gaze flew up to meet his, the topic that had been taboo in their relationship was now in the open.

"What did you say?" she questioned, fresh tears forming around her blue orbs.

"Nothing. I didn't know keeping you away had such an effect! I thought you would understand," he defended.

"Understand what? Why my fiancée couldn't bother to introduce me to his daughter? Or why my fiancée couldn't see how much he was hurting me? Understand what, Luke?" Anger slowly creeping into her tone.

"I didn't know okay – I didn't know that it was hurting you so much. You know that I'm not great with these things. You should have said something," he defended.

"Said something? Are you serious?? And have you yell at me for interfering in your business?"

"I would have gotten annoyed, maybe… well, yes; but it would have also made me aware. Getting involved in my business is what you do. My personal life has never stopped you before. You didn't care that Jess was _my_ nephew – you still added your two bits. And you _definitely_ made you opinion on Nicole clear. So what stopped you now?"

"It's different okay. It's just… different." She turned her back to him once more, not wanting to let him see her cry, and ended up sitting on the edge of her bed, facing him, head down.

"Why Lorelai? Why? Why should it be different? We're engaged, we're supposed to be closer. We're supposed to tell each other things. But we're not." He stared at her, rooted in at the same spot.

"Exactly!" she cried, her hands flying up in frustration. "I asked you to marry me Luke. For many reasons, but what pushed me was you ranting on how we were going to deal with Rory, _together_. But ever since we got engaged you've taken a step back. Maybe it was me. Maybe I put up a wall, but the Rory situation, we didn't deal with it together. And maybe that's why you're dealing with April alone. Maybe it's the idea of being engaged. We, our relationship was better of as friends. Maybe, maybe, we should just…"

He cut her off, closing the distance between them in two swift strides and knelt down before her, cupping her face in his hands, emotions coursing through him like fire. "Don't say it," he whispered hoarsely, his eyes glistening to match hers. "We waited eight years Lorelai. We were meant to be together. Sure we've hit a snag, but that has never stopped us before. After knowing what it is to be with you, I can't go back. I'll make it work, whatever you want. You can meet April. I'll spend more time with you. Just don't break up with me," he pleaded. His vulnerability showed, a rare occasion, as he tenderly thumbed away her tears, letting his fall.

Despite telling herself that she had to be strong, she found her self leaning into his touch. Her eyes fluttered close as her thoughts raced; all in favour of Luke. He _had _pined for her. He had made their time together special. He had told her about his 'dark day.' And, he had come over tonight. And, above all that, she loved him, she loved him so much that it hurt, and all she wanted to do now, was to forget this fight and _be_ with him.

Whispering those three words, it was all that Luke needed to bring her face closer and brush his lips against hers. His left hand made a path down to her waist and brought her closer to him, as she parted her knees allowing him to close the distance between their torsos. She hungrily responded to his kiss, never leaving his lips as her right hand snaked to the back of his head, and her left wrapped around his back. Breaking the kiss for air, Luke managed to crawl into bed with her, never letting go of each other.

Lying in bed next to him, she let his warmth spread through her body, the feeling of contentedness evident in their position and on their faces. Placing a soft kiss on her hair, as she laid her head on his chest to hear his heart beat, Luke held her close. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Lorelai spoke, "Smart girl that April is. She got you to come her."

Luke grinned at the mention of his daughter, "I know, she reminds me of a young Rory. I think that's why I like her so much."

"Well you have to like her, she's your own flesh and blood. You're biased." She smiled into his chest.

"Actually, why don't you come over tomorrow? She had to stay over tonight, so you can meet her. After all, you _are _going to be her step – mother."

"WHAT? You left a twelve year old alone in your apartment Luke? What if it burns down? What if someone decides to break in? What if…"

He chuckled, glad to hear her ranting once again, the vibrations of his body matching those of hers, and he closed his eyes, thankful that the love of his life, was once more, back in his life.

* * *

**So??? What do you think??? Review please. Good, bad, anything, just be kind. It is my first fic after all :) oo - and do you think I should have dragged out the fight a bit more? I was anxious to get it on, so I think it become too short. **


End file.
